A Whirlwind of Ash
by Squeek98j
Summary: Whirl asks a favour of Angel, to make Johnny human for one day. With that, he would help Johnny's sister Dia, on one condition of course ;)


Johnny lit his cigarette and lifted it to his lips. He walked on the rooftop of his sister's building. He jumped down to her balcony and knocked on the glass door.  
"Dia!" He shouted and she spun around.  
"Johnny!" She ran to the door and opened it. Johnny stepped in.  
"You can see me?" He asked, confirming his previous thoughts.  
"Yes! But, you died! What's going on?" Dia asked.  
"I've got to go." He kissed her forehead and jumped off the balcony.  
"Johnny!" Dia ran to the balcony but Johnny was gone before she got there. She walked back inside.  
Johnny walked down the street. He watched people stare at him and mumbled about him, the dead detective was walking down the street.  
Whirl smirked. He watched Johnny walking around. He watched the confused detective walk into the building he was in and up to his room. He heard a knock on the door shortly.  
Whirl walked up to the door and looked through the peephole and saw Johnny standing there. He opened the door and Johnny walked in.  
"What do you want!? Just help my sister and then leave her alone!" Johnny barked. Whirl smirked.  
"So, Angel didn't tell you eh?" Whirl walks around Johnny and touched his shoulder, grabbed his hair and patted his head.  
"What did you do!?" Johnny yelled.  
"I asked Angel to make you alive, for just one day. Should thank that kid." Whirl smiled.  
"So what!? What will this do for you!?" Johnny yelled angrily.  
"You do as I say, I help your sister, simple." Whirl sat on the bed.  
"And what do you want!?" Johnny stared at him.  
"I wanna play." Whirl stood up and approached Johnny. Johnny grabbed a knife off the table. Whirl threw it back.  
"I don't want to fight, I want to play." Whirl smirked.  
"That is the same thing to you!" Johnny protested. He was about to say more but Whirl embraced him and whispered in his ear.  
"Just relax, you'll like it." Whirl started kissing Johnny's neck. Johnny reached in Whirl's jacket and took his gun, holding it to his chest. Whirl let out a satisfies laugh.  
"Turning my own gun against me, how fun." Whirl took the gun before Johnny knew what was going on and shot about 5 or 6 rounds into the ceiling of the hotel room. He tossed the gun to the floor.  
"Anything else?" He asked and kisses Johnny. Johnny stood, trying to make sense of what happened, and what was happening. Whirl, in the mean time, threw him on the bed.  
"Let's play." Whirl smirked and took off his and Johnny's shirt, snapping Johnny into reality. He tried to fight Whirl off him but couldn't.  
"What are you planning?" Was all Johnny asked.  
"A smart guy like yourself should know." Whirl unbuttoned Johnny's pants. Johnny just stared at him as he pulled Johnny's member from his pants and started licking the length of it. Johnny shut his eyes and turned his head away, though Whirl didn't notice. He unbuttoned his own jeans and started stroking himself as he took Johnny's member in his mouth. He started bobbing his head, taking more and more of Johnny in his mouth. Johnny let out a slight moan but tried to hold it back. Whirl smirked. He pulled Johnny's pants off him and lined his member up at his entrance.  
"This will be great fun." Whirl smirked but before he could push in Johnny jumped up and pushed Whirl to the floor. There was a loud thud when they it the floor.  
"Damn you bastard." Johnny muttered and slammed into Whirl suddenly, making whirl scream out in pleasure. Johnny thrust into him hard and fast making Whirl scream moans of pleasure out through the hotel room.  
"Damn you, you're so loud." Johnny moaned out.  
Johnny thrust in one more time hard, arched his back and came deep inside Whirl. Whirl moaned loudly and came in ecstasy, arching . Johnny collapsed on the floor beside Whirl, both of them panting hard. Johnny suddenly sat up and started getting dressed.  
"What are you doing?!" Whirl asked sitting up.  
"Leaving, I gave you what you wanted and now we're done, I'm leaving." Johnny said and reached for his shirt but Whirl jumped up and pushed Johnny to the bed, sitting on top of him.  
"You're not done yet, Johnny," Whirl smirked, "Not nearly done."


End file.
